


Photograph

by F_A_E_R



Series: Where Irrational's the Rule [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Finale, Slice of Life, What-If, che volete farci mi piace farli soffrire, colpa di aidan gallagher, e Cinque è una little shit ma sotto sotto gli dispiace, e di Ed Sheeran anche se non lo sa, incomprensioni che vanno avanti da una sessantina d'anni, sensi di colpa da PTSD, unrequited love seppellito negli anni, where klaus is a better human being than the rest of them come sempre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: - Eppure non mi spiego Ed Sheeran. - commenta dopo qualche istante di silenzio, le labbra nuovamente curvate verso l’alto perché da Cinque si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di un po’ più cinico del cantautore diventato famoso per le sue canzoni d’amore.L’altro fa spallucce ma non lo guarda negli occhi.- Ho trovato un cellulare che ce l’aveva come sveglia, mi è rimasta impressa e ho provato a impararla. -- Ti è rimasta impressa per quarantacinque anni? - questa volta Klaus non riesce a trattenersi e il suo scetticismo sull’ossessione del fratello sfugge alla sua censura.Cinque alza la testa di scatto come se gli avesse bestemmiato in faccia, sul suo volto di bambino un’espressione che reca tutti i suoi anni effettivi, e il numero quattro capisce che dev’esserci qualcosa che gli sfugge.Cinque trova una vecchia foto addosso a Klaus e il vuoto dell'Apocalisse diventa ancora più insopportabile da gestire.Al suo ritorno nel presente si scopre che negli anni di solitudine ha imparato a suonare la vecchia chitarra di Klaus.Il perchè sia così ossessionato da uno dei singoli di Ed Sheeran è tuttavia un mistero.





	Photograph

  
 

Il rumore più osceno del mondo è quello dei detriti.  
Le suole rigide delle scarpe fanno scricchiolare le schegge sbeccate dei mattoni, sbriciolano lo stucco, grattano via il cemento mentre Cinque avanza tra la morte, il fumo e la fine di tutto.  
Sa che quel cumulo di polvere e disperazione è casa sua perché i passi che ha percorso a ritroso sono impressi a fuoco nella memoria dei suoi muscoli: tutte le volte in cui se n’è andato durante la notte facendo segno a Vanya di tacere con l’indice premuto contro le labbra sottili hanno insegnato alle sue ginocchia quante volte flettersi per compiere il tragitto.  
Quella è casa sua, e non esiste più.  
Quella è la sua via, e non è rimasto nulla.  
La città è crollata e il mondo con lei e fra il fuoco e i tubi innocenti piegati dalla violenza di qualcosa a cui non ha assistito, Cinque li riconosce.  
Uno ad uno, ricoperti dalle macerie, i volti immobili accarezzati dal sangue e dall’oblio, i suoi fratelli offrono a un cielo stanco il simbolo di un legame mai desiderato: il tatuaggio con l’ombrello è ancora lì sul polso e li identifica ai suoi occhi, anche se non fa fatica a riconoscere Luther nel ragazzone sconfitto, anche se Diego porta ancora su di sé gli stessi coltelli, anche se Allison ha la stessa bellezza sfrontata dell’infanzia.  
Non c’è traccia di Ben e di Vanya, e per un assurdo e vertiginoso momento il cuore gli schizza in gola nella speranza che possano essersi salvati, ma attorno a lui tutto è cenere e rovina, e sa benissimo che nessuno vive in quella desolazione senza fine.  
Nessuno vive, e trascinandosi attraverso quelle che fino a un minuto prima erano le grandi stanze della villa Cinque lo trova.  
Proprio come gli altri se ne sta sdraiato a terra, seminascosto dai detriti, ma anche lui mostra il segno sul polso, anche lui ne reca la maledizione.  
E’ sdraiato a pancia in giù, il braccio sinistro piegato in una posizione innaturale, gli occhi chiari ancora aperti sull’orrore.  
Sembra una bambola di porcellana, un modello in posa per un pittore senza fantasia, un’istantanea di un incubo senza spiegazione.  
Klaus è bellissimo, molto più bello di come non fosse cinque minuti prima, da ragazzino.  
Gli anni gli sono scivolati addosso lasciando il loro segno, eppure Cinque riconosce nei suoi ricci che gli sfiorano la fonte e nelle labbra dolci circondate da una barba inedita una bellezza sciupata e tuttavia straordinaria, come se alla fine tutto ciò che Klaus ha sempre tenuto nascosto, celato dai suoi strampalati modi di fare, fosse venuto irrimediabilmente a galla mostrando il vero aspetto del suo cuore.  
Ma Klaus è morto, e la polvere lo ricopre come cipria, come trucco di scena per uno spettacolo che Cinque non vuole vedere.  
E se ne accorge in quel momento, quando incontra le iridi fisse del numero quattro, è in quel momento che il ragazzino capisce il suo errore più grande.  
Non lo ha mai dimostrato, ma si è sempre preoccupato per la sorte dei fratelli. Luther, così responsabile, sempre pronto a sobbarcarsi dei problemi degli altri senza condividerne il peso. Diego, sempre così impulsivo, irrazionale, incapace di prevedere i rischi e arginare i danni. Allison, sempre così sicura di sé, convinta che le sue bugie potranno sempre pararle le spalle in ogni occasione. Ben, così ingenuo; Vanya, così indifesa. Ha sempre avuto paura che prima o poi i suoi fratelli si sarebbero ficcati in un guaio più grande di loro, ma Klaus…  
Klaus è sempre stato il fratello più assurdo. Bizzarro, incomprensibile, insensato. Sfuggiva ad ogni umana comprensione, si sottraeva ad ogni ragionamento logico, e Cinque si accorge adesso quanto per lui sia sempre stato immortale, incapace di essere scalfito da qualcosa di così terreno, così concreto e così _banale_ come la morte.  
No, Klaus era oltre a tutto quello, il fratello imbecille che li avrebbe seppelliti tutti quanti.  
E adesso è lì, davanti a lui, adulto e bellissimo oltre ogni previsione.  
E morto.  
Cinque non riesce a reagire, non riesce a piangere, a gridare, non può fare nulla. Per un singolo e interminabile istante rimane immobile, gli occhi spalancati e la coscienza strappata, poi la realtà lo raggiunge e con lei il desiderio di ignorarla.  
Luther è morto. Diego è morto. Allison è morta. Ben e Vanya sono morti. E’ morto persino Klaus.  
Scuote la testa e indietreggia, perché non è possibile, perché non vuole crederci, non vuole accettarlo, non può essere, non così, non senza di lui!  
Non senza di lui.  
Ha voluto scappare e si è ritrovato solo, ha voluto scappare e si è ritrovato vuoto.  
Si lascia cadere a terra, a pochi passi dal corpo di Klaus, ma non lo tocca, non si avvicina nemmeno.  
Rimane seduto fra polvere e macerie con la bocca che trema e le ossa che gli fanno male dalla voglia di morire.  
Ma lui vive.  
Lui vivrà ancora.  
Forse vivrà per sempre.  
La giusta punizione per averli dati sempre tutti per scontati.

   
  


 

  
  
  
Che Cinque fosse un po’ un sociopatico lo avevano sempre saputo tutti, ma adesso Klaus deve convenire che è pure nevrastenico.  
Forse è un po’ da stronzi etichettarlo in questo modo, proprio lui che va e viene dalla riabilitazione e ossessivamente impegna ogni più misero nichelino per procacciarsi una dose, ma il nuovo Cinque, quello di cinquantotto anni in un corpo di un metro e sessanta, ha una bella dose di nevrosi che Klaus non ricordava.  
Deve essere l’Apocalisse, si ripete continuamente affinché lo stato disastrato del fratello non lo possa impressionare più di tanto: a Klaus i malati di cervello hanno sempre fatto ansia, e Cinque non è da meno.  
C’è da dire, e questo deve sempre premurarsi di tenerlo a mente, che nell’Apocalisse non c’era anima viva, e anche se Klaus non ha idea di cosa significhi non udire mai nemmeno una voce al di fuori della propria, immagina che il silenzio sappia essere assordante così come lo sono le sue voci.  
Se non altro le grida dei morti riescono a coprire quelle della sua coscienza, e a occhio e croce, nei suoi anni da Bear Grylls a spasso per la fine del mondo, Cinque non è stato altrettanto fortunato.  
Sono già passati tre giorni da quando il ragazzino li ha catapultati in quella sacca temporale, come l’ha chiamata lui.  
Non che Klaus ci abbia capito qualcosa, ma per ora si sono salvati le chiappe dall’Armageddon di Vanya e tanto basta.  
Lei è ancora priva di conoscenza, al calduccio nel suo letto e debitamente sedata finché non sapranno come gestire quello che è successo, finché non sapranno come fare a lasciare quella specie di inquietantissimo teatro di posa in cui loro sono attori non richiesti.  
Sono a casa, è lì che Cinque li ha portati, eppure non è davvero casa. Pogo è sparito, della Mamma non c’è traccia, Papà, quel gran figlio di puttana, probabilmente è già bello che stecchito e non che gli altri abbiano mostrato interesse per la sua sorte.  
Ci sono solo loro sette, soli in una città deserta, senza persone, senza animali, in cui la stessa identica giornata sembra ripetersi all’infinito, con il sole che cala e la luna che sorge finché tutto non ricomincia da capo.  
“Un loop al di fuori del tempo era il posto più sicuro, ma non potremo rimanere in eterno. Dovrò trovare una soluzione.” Aveva detto Cinque, stremato, quando li aveva materializzati in salotto prima di svenire come un sacco di patate sul tappeto.  
Sono tre giorni che non fa altro che calcoli, mentre gli altri si aggirano per la villa come fantasmi - peggio dei fantasmi - e ognuno cerca di rattoppare gli strappi di una vita buttata alle ortiche.  
Klaus non è da meno, anche lui ha i suoi demoni da tenere a bada, e in questo merdosissimo loop non c’è niente che possa aiutarlo se non le cuffiette ficcate con forza nelle orecchie.  
Ma quel mattino, il terzo da quando sono lì, è qualcosa di insolito a svegliarlo.  
Si tratta di un rumore quasi dimenticato, come un’eco da anni lontani, e nel seguirla approda in salotto, dove sul divano, nella quiete delle prime ore del giorno, Cinque sta arpeggiando alla chitarra mentre intona sottovoce una canzone che Klaus è certo di conoscere.  
\- Scusa, da quando sai suonare? - domanda senza pensare che gli è apparso alle spalle e non è una delle mosse più sagge quando hai a che fare con un paranoico sopravvissuto all’Apocalisse.  
Cinque, il solito posato e imperturbabile Cinque caccia un urlo e lascia andare di scatto la chitarra, che casca con un tonfo sui cuscini buttati per terra. Lo spavento è stato tale che gli va persino di traverso la saliva facendolo tossire.  
\- Fanculo Klaus! - è la soddisfacente risposta al suo quesito.  
Klaus ride di gusto, non la sua risata strafatta che stringe il cuore di pietà e i pugni di nervoso. Ha sempre adorato vedere il fratello senza la sua solita compostezza, gli sono sempre piaciuti quegli infinitesimali momenti di normalità in cui le sue vere emozioni sfuggivano al controllo serrato della sua censura.  
Cinque gli scocca un’occhiata carica d’odio, ma sotto sotto è grato per quella risata, per quei denti scoperti e gli occhi chiusi mentre il capo è reclinato all’indietro: c’è ancora traccia del vero Klaus, del Klaus che aveva lasciato nel passato, ed è felice di constatare che qualcosa è rimasto.  
\- Quello era Ed Sheeran, vero? - chiede il numero quattro quando si riprende dalla risata, incapace di trattenere un altro piccolo sbuffo di ilarità.  
Cinque rotea gli occhi, seccato, e incrocia le braccia.  
\- Che bravo, la tua testolina bacata riconosce ancora gli accordi! - cerca di ferirlo di proposito. Non sa perché, gli viene naturale. Come da bambini, come la settimana precedente, come ogni volta che commette l’errore di guardarlo negli occhi e li ricorda vitrei e spalancati sull’abisso.  
Quello a cui non pensa è che lo scherno è per Klaus un’abitudine, e invece di risentirsi si siede sul divano accanto a lui e raccoglie la chitarra, osservandola curioso come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
\- Lo sai che sono secoli che non la suono più? - domanda, più a se stesso che a Cinque.  
Il ragazzino gli rivolge un’occhiata strana, quasi triste.  
\- Lo so. - risponde a quella domanda retorica.  
\- L’ho trovata in cantina durante l’Apocalisse. Ho immaginato che ti fossi stufato. Come di tutto, del resto. - aggiunge al suo sguardo perplesso.  
Per una frazione di secondo Klaus vorrebbe rispondergli che non è vero che è _così_ incostante, che ci sono certe cose per cui ha una dedizione infinita, ma poi dovrebbe fare degli esempi e si accorge che adesso, a diciassette anni di distanza e intrappolati in una sacca temporale, non è affatto il momento migliore.  
Tutto sommato meglio così, meglio che Cinque continui a pensare di lui quello che vuole.  
Anziché richiudere la bocca e rimanere in silenzio, tuttavia, gli pone un’altra domanda.  
\- E quindi hai deciso di imparare a suonarla? Credevo che l’Apocalisse fosse tutta calcoli e complotti! - lo prende in giro bonariamente, rivolgendogli un ghigno obliquo.  
Si aspetta un altro rimprovero, una frase tagliente, magari un insulto, ma non ottiene nulla di tutto ciò.  
\- Sabato dalle tredici e trenta alle quattordici attività ricreative. - dice in una perfetta imitazione di Reginald prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso sincero, così raro che Klaus quasi aveva dimenticato ne fosse capace.  
\- Sarei impazzito se non mi fossi ritagliato qualche momento di pausa. E poi a Dolores la musica piaceva. - racconta.  
Klaus non riesce ad impedirsi di alzare un sopracciglio, perché il fatto che a Dolores piacesse la musica rende automaticamente nullo l’impegno di Cinque per non impazzire, ma fortunatamente Cinque non nota la sua smorfia.  
C’è ancora una patina di dolore sui suoi occhi intelligenti, e Klaus si trova a pensare che deve essere stata davvero dura per lui, bloccato in un infinito nulla con la sola compagnia di un manichino senza gambe.  
\- Eppure non mi spiego Ed Sheeran. - commenta dopo qualche istante di silenzio, le labbra nuovamente curvate verso l’alto perché da Cinque si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di un po’ più cinico del cantautore diventato famoso per le sue canzoni d’amore.  
L’altro fa spallucce ma non lo guarda negli occhi.  
\- Ho trovato un cellulare che ce l’aveva come sveglia, mi è rimasta impressa e ho provato a impararla. -  
\- Ti è rimasta impressa per quarantacinque anni? - questa volta Klaus non riesce a trattenersi e il suo scetticismo sull’ossessione del fratello sfugge alla sua censura.  
Cinque alza la testa di scatto come se gli avesse bestemmiato in faccia, sul suo volto di bambino un’espressione che reca tutti i suoi anni effettivi, e il numero quattro capisce che dev’esserci qualcosa che gli sfugge.  
\- E fammela sentire, dai! Avessi saputo all’epoca che ti piaceva suonare ti avrei anche insegnato! - aggiunge, perché sa che un genuino interesse in un’abilità che si sta ancora formando farebbe chiudere a riccio il ragazzino.  
Cinque lo guarda stranito, forse confuso dal fatto che quel discorso sta andando avanti da un’intera manciata di minuti e Klaus non ha ancora dato prova di essere strafatto, poi prende la chitarra che gli offre e posiziona le dita incerte sulle corde, ricominciando da capo.  
_Photograph_ prende forma attraverso la voce giovane di Cinque, ma Klaus vi percepisce tutto lo strazio di una vita passata a rimpiangere un giorno.  
E all’immagine di una vecchia fotografia racchiusa in una tasca strappata dei jeans, un dubbio gli si insinua fra le costole, dritto fino al cuore.  
Cos’è che Cinque non ha voluto raccontargli?  
  
  
  


 

  

 

Non credeva che trovare una pala sarebbe stato così complicato. Non credeva che trovare uno straccio di terreno libero dal cemento sarebbe stato così difficile.  
I palmi delle mani gli sanguinano appena, fasciati in una vecchia garza che ha trovato fra quello che resta della farmacia, ma è un dolore che può sopportare.  
Dolores lo fissa dal carretto e Cinque cerca di immaginarla viva, con una mano sulla sua spalla per dirgli che è con lui, che lo sostiene, che comprende il suo dolore.  
Un bambino non dovrebbe mai seppellire i suoi fratelli.  
La terra scura e smossa invece è proprio lì, davanti a lui, come un monito, come un’accusa.  
Ha voluto andarsene e li ha persi per sempre.  
O forse li aveva già persi, arroccato nella sua presunzione, nel suo orgoglio, nella sua errata convinzione di non aver davvero bisogno di loro?  
Ha pulito il volto di Luther, recuperato i coltelli di Diego, acconciato come poteva i capelli di Allison. Quando è giunto il turno di Klaus non ce l’ha fatta e ha incominciato a piangere, scosso dai fremiti e chino su di lui in un abbraccio che in vita gli ha sempre negato.  
Lo ha stretto a sé, chiedendogli scusa, implorando il suo perdono, accarezzandogli i ricci liberi dalle odiose acconciature imposte da Papà, poggiando la fronte sudata contro la sua nella ridicola speranza che in qualche modo potesse ancora sentire i suoi pensieri.  
E invece no, persino Klaus l’immortale se n’è andato.  
E’ stato allora che l’ha trovata, spiegazzata e sbiadita a sporgere appena da una tasca dei suoi pantaloni.  
Una fotografia, una fotografia che Cinque quasi aveva dimenticato.  
Sono loro tre: lui, Klaus e Ben, e non hanno più di dodici anni.  
Sono sotto il grande albero in giardino, le giacche delle divise buttate chissà dove nel caldo dell’estate, e sul volto hanno i ghigni soddisfatti di chi è riuscito nel proprio intento.  
Le lacrime di Cinque si sono fermate, vedendo quella foto. Si sono asciugate fra le sue ciglia e sulle sue guance sporche di fuliggine perché il dolore è di nuovo diventato troppo.  
Anche adesso, di fronte alla pala abbandonata accanto alla terra smossa, ricorda bene l’occasione in cui l’hanno scattata. Avevano rubato la polaroid di Allison ed erano fuggiti da camera sua prima che potesse accorgersene, rifugiandosi in giardino e pensando a quale scherzo organizzarle.  
Ma l’opportunità di fare qualcosa di segreto, qualcosa di cui solo loro tre sarebbero stati a conoscenza era stata troppo grande per sprecarla. Ecco perché si erano scattati quella foto, ecco perché quelle facce soddisfatte, ecco perché quei sorrisi genuini.  
Cinque ricorda i pomeriggi dal cielo terso in cui ancora erano una famiglia, ricorda quando lui e Klaus battibeccavano perché non riusciva mai a capire quando era il caso di chiudere il becco, ricorda le occhiate divertite di Ben, quelle che lo facevano irritare ancora di più perché era come se sapesse qualcosa di cui lui non era al corrente.  
Guarda la fotografia e pensa a come sarebbe bello se il tempo si potesse fermare, se quel giorno avesse potuto davvero rimanere immutato, immobile per sempre in quello scatto, la felicità racchiusa e inviolata sulla cellulosa.  
Non si accorge nemmeno che le mani fasciate hanno iniziato a tremargli pericolosamente, non si rende conto che la vista gli si è annacquata di nuovo.  
Per quanto tempo è mancato da casa? Per quanto tempo è destinato a mancare, come un tassello, l’unico, che davvero non ha mai compreso quale fosse il suo giusto posto?  
Si mette la fotografia in tasca e pensa che se Dolores fosse viva lo giudicherebbe, perché non ha alcun diritto di farlo.  
Ma Dolores è solo un manichino senza gambe, e per questa volta la può ignorare.  
Deve tornare indietro. Deve tornare a casa dai ragazzi, deve essere con loro nei lunghi anni verso quella fine annunciata, deve tornare da loro e non avere più vergogna ad amarli.  
Deve dire a Luther che ammira il suo senso del dovere, deve dire a Diego che lo trova coraggioso nell’affrontare ogni giorno le sue paure, deve dire a Allison che non deve temere di essere se stessa, perché è una persona splendida nonostante tutto. Deve dire a Ben che gli vuole bene e non potrebbe desiderare alleato migliore in quella vita di merda che si sono ritrovati a dover affrontare, deve dire a Vanya che è speciale, che per lui lo è sempre stata e non è certo un’abilità fuori dall’ordinario a rendere una persona degna di essere amata.  
E poi ci sarà Klaus, al quale non dovrà dire niente, perché nessuna parola basterà mai a tradurre tutto quello che ha sentito nel vedere i suoi occhi cerchiati dal kajal sbavato, perché non esiste frase che possa racchiudere tutto quello che vorrebbe fargli sapere. Ci sarà Klaus, e dovrà solo abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte come non ha mai fatto e lasciarlo spiazzato prima di rimettergli in mano la sua fotografia, la loro fotografia.  
Costi quel che costi, anche dovesse metterci una vita intera, Cinque lo sa.  
Deve tornare indietro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Klaus osserva attentamente le dita sottili di Cinque muoversi sui tasti della chitarra, ascolta con attenzione ogni suono che lascia la sua bocca, e anche se continua a non capire _sa_ che quelle strofe sono in un certo senso come una confessione per il ragazzino seduto accanto a lui.  
“ _So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet you won't ever be alone_ ” continua a cantare, ma le labbra gli tremano vistosamente e Klaus non sa se fermarlo o lasciare che si riprenda da solo.  
Quando però il secondo “ _wait for me to come home_ ” si alza nell’aria, le mani gli stanno tremando così forte che Cinque sbaglia l’accordo e smette di suonare.  
\- Che stronzata. - sibila con una cattiveria eccessiva.  
\- Beh, dai, stavi andando bene! - cerca di sollevargli il morale Klaus, ma Cinque scuote la testa e con un gesto sgraziato gli restituisce la chitarra, lo sguardo puntato a qualsiasi cosa non siano i suoi occhi.  
Ha i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi e le spalle si alzano e si abbassano in quello che, se non si trattasse di Cinque, potrebbe sembrare un principio di attacco di panico.  
\- Sai cosa ti dico? Credo che Dolores odiasse questa canzone. -  
Non aggiunge altro, criptico come è sempre stato si alza in piedi e svanisce nel nulla, approfittando del suo potere per scappare ancora una volta, per sottrarsi di nuovo alle sue promesse.  
Ma Klaus non lo sa, non capisce, non immagina nemmeno.  
Fa spallucce, consapevole che fra mezz’ora, con la bocca piena di marshmallow e burro di arachidi, Cinque starà di nuovo bene, anche se in fondo al cuore non crede affatto a quella bugia, anche se in fondo al cuore il Klaus di dodici anni conserva un’assurda speranza.  
Sta per alzarsi in piedi quando nota che andandosene Cinque ha lasciato cadere qualcosa sul divano, qualcosa che gli deve essere scivolato dalla tasca dei calzoncini.  
E’ un pezzo di carta, stropicciato e bruciacchiato agli angoli, ma quando lo volta capisce immediatamente, ricorda tutto e rimane immobile, incapace di pensare, di parlare, di provare nulla se non un lungo e fastidioso fischio nelle orecchie.  
E’ una fotografia quella che ha raccolto, e ritrae loro tre: lui, Cinque e Ben.  
E si chiede come faccia ad averla lui, visto che Klaus sa con certezza di averla gelosamente custodita negli anni, l’unica cosa che non abbia svenduto, l’unico ricordo che non abbia rinnegato; si chiede come possa essere arrivata a Cinque fin nell’Apocalisse, come mai abbia deciso di conservarla, di conservare proprio quella foto che ritrae, fra tutti i fratelli, proprio lui, quello che Cinque ha sempre ritenuto più stupido, più inutile, più trascurabile.  
C’è un pensiero, una speranza subdola e infame che gli si insinua sottopelle e gli fa mordere un labbro mentre pensa alla canzone di Cinque, a come l’ha cantata, alla mezza bugia che gli ha raccontato.  
Guarda quella fotografia e vede un futuro che non ha mai avuto, che non avrà mai più.  
\- Avevamo proprio delle facce da delinquenti. -  
Klaus si volta di scatto e si trova a faccia a faccia con Ben, appoggiato distrattamente allo schienale del divano.  
Non sa da quanto sia lì, non si è accorto del suo arrivo e ignora se abbia assistito a tutta la scena o se si sia presentato solo adesso.  
\- Era tanti anni fa. - dice solamente, turbato da quegli ultimi assurdi e incomprensibili dieci minuti.  
Ben sorride, quel sorriso affettuoso che gli rivolgeva sempre da bambino quando uno dei suoi piani andava a monte e Ben era l’unico a sapere quanto il cuore di Klaus si sentisse piccolo e calpestato.  
Sorride, e in quel sorriso sembra che in realtà non sia passato nemmeno un minuto da quando hanno scattato quella polaroid.  
\- Cosa credi che siano diciassette anni dopo un viaggio nel tempo? - replica Ben e Klaus sgrana gli occhi, confuso e contemporaneamente perfettamente consapevole di ciò che il fratello intende dire.  
Ma non vuole credergli, non più, non così, non adesso.  
Scuote il capo e sospira, imbracciando meglio la chitarra che Cinque ha spinto malamente contro il suo petto e provando a replicare l’arpeggio, Ben ancora alle sue spalle che ascolta i suoi progressi e continua ad esibire il sorriso di chi sa.  
In camera sua, sdraiato sul letto, Cinque continua a respirare male in quello che, se non si trattasse di Cinque, sarebbe proprio un attacco di panico.  
Si è accorto di non avere più la foto in tasca e sa con certezza che l’ha lasciata sul divano accanto a Klaus, e se cerca di concentrarsi, fra i battiti furiosi del suo cuore riesce a sentirlo pizzicare le corde al piano di sotto.  
E’ tornato indietro, eppure non è riuscito a cambiare nulla.  
Non ci sono state parole di conforto, non ci sono state confessioni conservate attraverso gli anni, né abbracci a lungo immaginati e desiderati fino allo spasmo.  
Le labbra gli si squarciano in un sorriso cinico e crudele mentre una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo e incontra la federa bianca: se Dolores fosse lì con lui lo giudicherebbe di certo.  
Ma Dolores è solo un manichino senza gambe, e Cinque un ragazzino che deve ancora crescere.  
Chissà, si chiede ad occhi chiusi, il respiro che pian piano si calma.  
Chissà se riuscirà mai a perdonarsi e a tornare davvero, con il cuore e non solo con il corpo.  
\- _Wait for me to come home_ … - riesce finalmente a sussurrare a fior di labbra nel silenzio della sua stanza, mentre dal piano di sotto giunge l’ultima pennata di Klaus.  
Forse un giorno ce la farà.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti e grazie mille per avere letto questo mio esperimento su The Umbrella Academy!  
> Ovviamente, da brava ignorante quale sono, non ho ancora letto il fumetto, quindi non ho minimamente idea di dove la prossima stagione potrebbe andare a parare (anche se ho visto che in realtà questi dieci episodi si discostano decisamente dall'opera originale), quindi questa fic si piazza in un ipotetico post-episodio 10 in cui Cinque ha teletrasportato tutti in un loop al di fuori del tempo.  
> Sì, sono di nuovo bloccati. Sì, non sa di nuovo come fare ad andarsene da lì.  
> Questa one-shot è di per sé un po' criptica, ma si tratta in realtà della prima di una raccolta di altre one-shot che andranno ad esplorare in particolare i personaggi di Cinque e Klaus e la loro relazione attraverso gli anni, quindi tranquilli, che le spiegazioni arriveranno!  
> Sappiate solo che tutto è basato sul presupposto che da ragazzini Klaus avesse una cotta drammatica per Cinque, che ovviamente non ha mai capito un tubo e non ha minimamente mai ricambiato.  
> (So che ci sono opinioni contrastanti all'interno del fandom riguardo a questa cosa, ma da persona cresciuta con fratelli non di sangue mi sento molto tranquilla nel dire che, pur chiamandoci fratelli e volendoci molto bene, nessuno di noi si reputa seriamente fratello o sorella degli altri, quindi ritengo che come non sussisterebbe mai nella mia vita reale, l'incesto non sussite nemmeno per quanto riguarda gli Hargreeves)  
> L'idea per questa storia mi è venuta dopo aver visto il video di quel piccolo ~~infame~~ genio di Aidan Gallagher che suona Photograph.  
> Spero in ogni caso che il mio lavoro vi sia piaciuto, i commenti sono ovviamente apprezzati e incoraggiati!  
> Spero di ritrovarvi alle prossime puntate di questa raccolta, a presto!
> 
> F_A_E_R


End file.
